


Honeymoon Avenue

by MaskedXinger



Series: The Painter and the Palaeontologist [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Author Regrets Nothing and Everything at the same time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Painter Baekhyun, Paleontologist Yixing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedXinger/pseuds/MaskedXinger
Summary: That first time Baekhyun had wrapped his fingers in Yixing’s hair and slowly guided him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: The Painter and the Palaeontologist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Honeymoon Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha its Baekxing smut with feelings because of course it is. Please leave comments and kudos, seeing readers engage with the writing means a lot.

The getting married business had been a drag for both Yixing and Baekhyun. Their families wanted different things, cultural clashes were happening in abundance and ultimately, they could not have the small intimate wedding that they had wanted. Yixing was an only child and Baekhyun was the youngest son, their parents would not hear of it. And both of their parents wanted every little wedding tradition to be adhered to. So now they were having two weddings, Baekhyun’s parents would pay for the Korean wedding and Yixing’s would pay for the Chinese wedding. The whole process had been a nightmare. For his part, Baekhyun had wished that he and Yixing had just eloped and then told their parents, anger be damned. Yixing would never do that though, he would never dream of not telling his family first, of not giving Baekhyun some kind of ceremony. Baekhyun begrudgingly went through the wedding motions until finally, finally, him and Yixing were on a plane to go to The Middle of Nowhere, Australia. They would have each other, wifi, and food. Perfection.

When they arrived they were too tired to do anything. The hotel gave them pamphlets on wildlife and the pink ocean but they really just wanted to crash. So crash they did. They exchanged soft and sleepy kisses as they cuddled on the plush comfy bed, shoes off, at the door and coats tossed to the floor. Travelling hemispheres meant opposite weather. Australia was really hot.

Baekhyun and Yixing woke up hours later, still a little sleepy and groggy but feeling much better, feeling excited about how they were now married, tracing each other’s hands to look at the gold band’s that they had put on each other.

One thing lead to another and they found themselves exchanging kisses, loud smacks of their lips sounding in their bedroom. They _mmmmed_ and _ohhhhed_ into the kiss starting to move against each other. Yixing pulled back and breathed against Baekhyun’s neck.

“Wanna blow you.” Yixing said. Baekhyun shuddered. It was not unusual, in fact after that first time Yixing ever blew him when they were dating, it had been one of Yixing’s favourite things. That first time Baekhyun had wrapped his fingers in Yixing’s hair and slowly guided him. He also spoke words that sometime’s would make him blush in other circumstances but then, Baekhyun had been filthy. Yixing had found him to be shy and less pushy at the start of their relationship, so to discover a side of him that could and would be more controlling, more demanding, Yixing welcomed it. Baekhyun remembers how as he had gotten louder and louder at that time, Yixing had pressed further and further until his nose reached Baekhyun’s pubic hair. Baekhyun knew for a fact that his cum was probably disgusting but Yixing had swallowed it all.

Now it was very similar but also very different. Yixing was giving him kisses on his stomach, on his thighs, waiting for Baekhyun. He had shuffled to the floor by the bed and Baekhyun had rearranged himself to account for this. Baekhyun hooked his fingers beneath Yixing’s chin.

“Look at me,” Yixing’s eyes met Baekhyun.

“Do you want to suck me off?” Baekhyun asked him. Yixing nodded.

“Use your voice.” Yixing licked his lips before responding to this.

“Yes,” Baekhyun simply looked at Yixing. “Yes, I want to suck you off.” Baekhyun hummed, pleased.

He pried Yixing’s mouth open and looked at his tongue. Yixing shifted on the bed, wanting to get a move on. Yixing knew what Baekhyun wanted though. He wanted Yixing to _beg._ Begging was Baekhyun’s favourite thing in the whole world, knowing that Yixing was desperate. Whether it was to blow him, or eat him out, fuck him or be fucked. He loved knowing that Yixing wanted him, and would take anything that he gave him. Yixing would eventually give in and beg the way Baekhyun wanted him to, with that lilting voice of his getting raspier. Yixing waited for Baekhyun to let him blow him. Baekhyun waited for Yixing to beg. They stared at each other. They waited and waited, Baekhyun stroking Yixing’s face, Yixing leaned into the touch. And finally-

“Baekhyun please let me suck you off.” Baekhyun was pleased but it was not enough. So Yixing kept saying please until he said something that made Baekhyun give in so quickly that Yixing felt he should have started begging that way.

“I just want to make my husband feel good. Please.” _Husband._ Baekhyun and Yixing both loved that word. That word had Baekhyun breathing _yes_ and pulling Yixing’s mouth to his dick.

Yixing started slow. What he loved about Baekhyun’s dick was the way it flushed a beetroot red, and curved a little to the right. He loved how now, as he put his tongue on the tip, Baekhyun was leaking precum. It tasted gross, it always did but it was _Baekhyun_ so he loved it, it meant Baekhyun was turned on; that he wanted Yixing like Yixing wanted him. Slowly, he slid his mouth down. It wasn’t a tight fit but he remembered the very first time, as Baekhyun guided him with fistfuls of Yixing’s hair, it was hard. Yixing was inexperienced despite what people thought. He didn’t have zero experience, but he didn’t have infinite experience either. Baekhyun loved that. _I corrupted you._ He’d singsong. Yixing could kind of agree.

It felt stereotypical. The nerdy man obsessed with dinosaurs and any other kind of fossil who would talk your ear off about the history of living things and the artsy misunderstood man with a heart of gold. Yixing had never quite understood that he was handsome, and it made Baekhyun exasperated but oddly turned on too.

“Please move your hips slowly. _Husband,_ ” Yixing pulled off to look at his husband and requested. Baekhyun cussed and pulled Yixing back towards his dick. Before he did, Yixing added on “I mean it. Fuck my face, you know what I like.” Then he allowed himself to be pulled back onto Baekhyun’s dick.

Baekhyun seemed to want to go slower. Well, as long as he did as Yixing requested he was okay with slow. Yixing was okay watching Baekhyun’s face contort with pleasure as his knees stung where he was knelt down on the floor. Especially since Baekhyun’s eyes were half lidded, still looking at Yixing. He wanted to see Yixing, loved to see Yixing when they were like this. They rarely did anything sexual where they couldn’t see each other’s faces.

Now, Baekhyun let Yixing’s face meet his pubes and held him there for a moment, until Yixing gagged. He let Yixing go and continued moving his hips. The second time when he held him there he actually ground his hips into Yixing’s face. It continued like this, the slowest blow job known to man. Until Baekhyun got close that is. And because it is Baekhyun, that is when he started speaking a lot more than just _So good Xingie_.

“We are legally each other’s now, this is the first time I am gonna cum on your face as my husband,” His hips were no longer moving at an even pace. They were now sporadic and irregular.

“Mmmmm, my _husband_ do you know how hot it is that I’m the one who made you good at this?” Baekhyun gasped out a laugh as he ground harder. He stopped Yixing to pull out before he came, holding a ring around the base of his dick with his fingers. Baekhyun slapped his dick against Yixing’s face and then rubbed it against his cheek, smiling at how Yixing sneakily tried to get him back in his mouth. He held Yixing’s face in place as he rubbed his dick on his face and moved a foot between Yixing’s legs, pressing his foot up against Yixing’s dick. Yixing let out a guttural groan and rubbed himself off against Baekhyun’s foot whilst Baekhyun let Yixing take him in his mouth again. This time when he was about to cum, Baekhyun took his dick out off Yixing’s mouth and pulled up one of his hands. With their intertwined hands, Baekhyun stroked himself off until cum splashed on Yixing’s face.

Baekhyun pulled at Yixing’s hand that was linked to his, covered in Baekhyun’s cum. Yixing felt Baekhyun wrap their sticky hands around Yixing’s own dick and the imagery alone had him spilling into their hands.

Baekhyun shuffled closer and licked his own cum off of Yixing’s face before easing his tongue into Yixing’s mouth. This was Yixing’s favourite part about giving Baekhyun blowjobs. The way that Baekhyun almost tried to shove his tongue down Yixing’s throat was so hot to Yixing. Yixing loved how messy and downright dirty those kisses were, Yixing loved the way that Baekhyun would only pull away when his lungs were burning for air and he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

As they lay there, not yet ready to clean up, Yixing croaked out:

“I am so happy that you’re stuck with me forever.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Yeah you can shut up now I married you no need for the mushy stuff.”

They both knew though. They both loved the mushy stuff and wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd thats it. I hope that you enjoyed our Painter and our Paleontologist! I am MaskedXinger on Curious Cat and Twitter so come say hi or scream if you wanna. And please, remember to leave kudos and comments if you want to :) if you are wondering how I feel about that I do want you to :D


End file.
